Usuário Discussão:Creissonino
Boas-vindas! Olá Creissonino -- nós estamos felizes por ter Wiki JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia como parte da comunidade do Wikia! Agora você tem um website inteiro para encher de informações, figuras e vídeos sobre os seus tópicos favoritos. Mas, agora mesmo, há apenas páginas vazias olhando para você... Assustador, certo? Aqui estão algumas formas de começar. * Introduza seu tópico na página principal. Essa é sua oportunidade de explicar aos seus leitores sobre o que seu tópico trata. Escreva o quanto quiser! Sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do seu site. * Inicie algumas páginas novas -- apenas uma frase ou duas já esta bom para começar. Não deixe as páginas em branco desanimarem você! Um wiki é exatamente acrescentar, adicionar e mudar enquanto você está criando. Você também pode carregar imagens e vídeos para dar conteúdo à página e deixá-la mais interessante. Então, apenas continue editando! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis quando há muitas informações e coisa para serem lidas e vistas, então continue adicionando coisas e aumentando sua wiki e você irá atrair leitores e editores. Há muita coisa a ser feita, mas não se preocupe, hoje é apenas o seu primeiro dia e você ainda tem tempo de sobra. Toda wiki começa do mesmo jeito, com um pouco de cada vez, começando com poucas páginas até crescer e se transformar num enorme e ocupado site. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode nos contatar através do nosso . Divirta-se! -- Sarah Manley Fala aí Acho que é uma boa hora para dar uma alavancada nessa wiki, para atrair mais gente aqui (afinal, só eu tenho feito artigos aqui ultimamente). Se possível, poderia me tornar admin para ajudar. Welcome to your doom! 18h25min de 1 de novembro de 2012 (UTC) Olá creissonino eu gosto muito de Jo Jo bizarre e obrigado fiquei muito feliz em ajudar ja que gosto muito do Gyro e a Wiki esta com pouca coisa vou continuar a postar sobre mais personagens do Steel Ball Run que é o que eu mais acompanho,eu comecei a assistir o anime jo jo kamyou no bouken que esta em seu 5°episódio eu queria saber se o anime conta história do Mánga Phantom Blood?Obrigado pelo elegio e até mais ^^ Belessa Kapião? Enfim, não é vergonha copiar o código de outras wikis, todas elas fazem isso, já que ninguém vai ficar digitando código do zero. Quanto as alterações na wiki, precisava dar uma mexida no visual geral da wiki, tipo alterar as cores, criar um logotipo (não estou a fim de usar o mesmo da wiki americana), uma imagem de fundo (também não quero o mesmo da wiki americana) e um ícone favorito (o ícone da wiki americana pode servir neste caso). Tudo isso é facil fazer usando o Theme Designer, uma vez que tenha todas as imagens. Sobre as predefs, você deve ter visto que eu copiei todas da wiki americana (já com as devidas alterações necessárias). Como você disse que vai usar uma predef padrão pra cada série, vou apagar as que criei. O problema é que alguém vai ter que editar todos os artigos de stands que eu criei. Enfim, por hora é só isso. Se eu tiver algo mais pra comentar eu apareço por aqui de novo. Welcome to your doom! 13h13min de 12 de novembro de 2012 (UTC) Andei um tanto quanto entediado, então aproveitei e já fixei todas as páginas de stands. Pelo menos isso já está arrumado. Fiz um teste rápido nas cores da wiki, diz o que acha: http://i.imgur.com/9vWfg.png Welcome to your doom! 01h52min de 15 de novembro de 2012 (UTC)